


Rockne Dustin ‘Rocky' Blackstone

by RebelStoryTeller



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelStoryTeller/pseuds/RebelStoryTeller





	Rockne Dustin ‘Rocky' Blackstone

Name: Rockne Dustin “Rocky" Blackstone 

Age: 18

D.O.B.: 24/12/79 AD

Height: 6'4

Build: Muscular 

Weight: 225 

Hair Color: Brown 

Fur Color: Caramel 

Eye Color: Blue 

Parents: Raider and Ryder Blackstone 

Siblings:

Brothers: 

Carter age 15

Brandon age 12

Bryce age 8

Royce age 4

Sisters: 

Dakota age 12 

Cassandar age 8

Cody age 4

Love Interest: Sienna

Background   
Being the first born male has it's ups and downs and Rocky's childhood was anything but charmed. He was never permitted to attend a regular school with the other Royal Children, instead he was tutored in the Royal School Room which used to be the Royal Nursery with super strict tutors who kept him so busy with school work he had no time to play. At the tender age of two, his Tutor packed up all his toys and story books into a steamer trunk and put them in the attic stating it was high time Rocky grew into a man who one day would inherit his father's crown, title, duties and throne. His strict rules and hears punishments forced Rocky to grow up before he was ready to grow up, Henri took Rocky’s bedroom from that belonging to a child to one of a young adult. 


End file.
